Brunaji
Brunaji is the second planet of the Deneb system. It has remarkably little mass compared to its parent star, and is located incedibly far away from the star that it orbits. Due to Deneb's size and mass, a habitable planet would need to be around 258 AUs from the star, and it so happens that there's a planet that does orbit at that distance. Planetary Discription Brunaji is an Earth-sized tidally locked world that orbits at a very high velocity around Deneb. Due to the conditions of its orbits, the best place for people to live is on a narrow band where the day and night side of the planet meet known as the 'terminator'. On the near side of the planet, sun-baked deserts of over fifty degrees rage and volcanic activity is wild. On the opposite side of the planet, a permanent icy hell exists with temperatures dipping lower than Antarctica's. It is only on the terminator where temperatures reach about twenty eight to thirty two degrees where the hot winds stretch over the planet. Liquid water does exist on this band in small seas and lakes. Underground oceans do exist as well and many are heated by the internal temperatures of the planet and near the sun-side. Life has evolved on Brunaji, though none of it is intelligent. The wildlife exists in constant twilight. It is possible that other life exists on either side of the planet, but no-one has bothered doing expeditions as crews would be subjected to extremely hostile temperatures. Drone explorers have been suggested. Being in such an environment, wildlife communicates through vocal or bioluminescent means. Plant life also grows, and larger trees have been rumored for be semi-sentient. The capital city on Brunaji is a Human settlement known as Luka. It has 114,000 people living in it. Luka is also known as 'Twilight Town' by the inhabitants due to the ever-constant dusk that people experience day-to-day. A primary business on Brunaji, and especially in Luka is known as the 'D-Industry', which primarily focuses on providing citizens with adequate Vitamin D which is important for people to have cheery dispositions and healthy bodies. These can be restaurants, bars, or medical facilities where Vitamin D can be ingested by the populace. There was also a known group of Jesuit Priests that had a convent on the planet at a place only known as the Lavendar giant. They were generally isolated from society though but would take in those desiring healing or shelter. Recent History Brunaji was left out of the way compared to other planets in this part of Human Space. On October 19th, 3234, Sally Acorn visited this planet looking for The Lavendar Giant . It was rumored to be something that the Priests had in their posession. She enlisted the help of a guide known as Harry the Bug Slayer. He had the job of bringing tourists out and showing them parts of the surrounding area. Harry was happy for a bit of adventure that didn't involve bringing people to the same spots over and over again. While on heir adventure, Harry and Sally were attacked by a native creature of Brunaji that had glowing white eyes and was all but invisible in the dark overcast of a nearby forest. Urging her to stay hidden, Harry charged at the beast and succeeded in killing it. Sally said that he should be called Harry the Demon Slayer after that. The pair located the Jesuit convent on October 21st and managed to gain entrance into the area. There they discovered that the Lavendar Giant was a gigantic glowing tree that gave off light and almost seemed to move on its own. They also discovered that the Jesuits, led by Grand Minister Albarth Tolmek had died due to some sort of infection or disease. There was no time to mourn over them as Sally was called away to aid in a conflict on the planet of Hyperia. Harry was brought back to the city where he returned to his work and had a new tale to tell. Citizens of Brunaji *Harry the Demon Slayer *William Haliday *Albarth Tolmek *Doctor Luther *Bannon Abarth Category:Locations Category:Planet